Next
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Un corazon. Cinco candidatos. Solo un amor. ¿Podra este joven encontrar el amor entre estos cinco participantes?


Advertencia: esta idea surgió a raíz de una conversación telefónica con Neferyami. La idea nos pertenece a ambos. Lamentablemente Yugi Oh no, de lo contrario seria Yaoi y Yami no regresaría nunca a Egipto.

Nota autora: Este fic esta basado en el programa televisivo Next!.

Next!

_¿Alguna vez deseaste despedir a alguien en medio de la cita? Ahora tienes la oportunidad en Next! Si te molesta, te aburres o simplemente no es para ti… Siempre puedes decir Next! No te sientas mal por los rechazados, ya que recibirán dinero dependiendo de la cantidad de tiempo que han pasado contigo. Y si te gusta puedes invitarla/o a quedarse con el dinero o a tener una segunda cita contigo…_

_Un corazón. Cinco candidatos. ¿Quien será el ganador?_

Yami es un joven de 25 que busca pareja. No es muy alto y tiene un extraño peinado en puntas con algunos mechones amarillos. Estudia para ser empresario, le agrada jugar Duelo de Monstruo, si pudiera sería su deporte favorito. En su tiempo libre investiga sobre Egipto, su tierra natal.

Primer candidato: Rafael

Rafael es un chico rubio de unos 30 años, es alto y rubio. Le gusta la música pesada y esta en un receso dentro de sus estudios. Su sueño es formar una banda y ganar algo de dinero para regresar a su país natal Francia. Le encanta vestirse de negro.

"Hola" Saluda extendiéndole la mano a Yami.

"Hola" Acepta el saludo con la mano.

Ambos chicos se quedan mirándose. Desde el instante que ninguno sabe que no se llevaran bien, pero mentalmente dicen darle una oportunidad al otro.

"Sígueme vamos a…" Comenzó Yami con un tono autoritario.

"¡No soy tu sirviente! ¡No me des ordenes" salto de repende. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes.

"¡No te estoy ordenando!"

"¡Claro que sí cabeza de puercoespín!"

"¡Oye con mi peinado no te metas!"

"¡Yo me meto con quien quiera!"

"¿Ah si? Pues entonces... NEXT!"

"¡No puedes rechazarme! ¡Yo me largo!"

Segundo candidato: Seto Kaiba.

Desde joven fue un empresario que sorprendió al mundo. Su mayor manía es la perfección en absolutamente todo. Tiene un hermano menor. Su mayor logro es haber hecho la secundaria en un año y medio y la universidad en solo medio año. Su mayor defecto es que no puede dejar por un momento la empresa… Siempre lo están llamando por teléfono.

"Kaiba." Ni siquiera un saludo dirigido al chico que debía "conquistar", sino simplemente era un saludo al celular que atendió.

Yami examino a Kaiba unos momentos. Era más alto que él, pero tenía una apariencia de ejecutivo que asustaba. Era castaño y podía decirse que no estaba nada mal… Por el momento no le tomo importancia al celular.

"Soy Yami" saludo cuando el otro terminó la conversación. "¿Te parece si vamos a un bar a tomar algo?"

"Si, lo que sea." Contesto desinteresadamente antes de volver a atender el celular y empezar a dar indicaciones sobre como proceder en un negocio.

Ambos chicos se subieron al auto para ir a destino… Pasaron cinco minutos y Kaiba seguía al celular dando indicaciones. Yami hizo detener al conductor, abrió la puerta del lado del castaño como pudo… Y lo empujo afuera

"NEXT!"

Kaiba pareció no enterarse y al notar que estaba tirado en la calle se levanto y se fue al autobús. Al menos allí tendría mas comodidad para seguir sus negocios y no con un tipo que solo te mira raro y te impide manejar un negocio. ¡Que fastidio!

Tercera candidata: Tea Warner.

Su máximo sueño es ser bailarina profesional. Su lema es la amistad. Un dato curioso es que casi todos sus amigos luego de pasar unos días con ellas terminan alejándose o mudándose a otras ciudades. Tiene 20 años y le encanta usar minifaldas con musculosas. Es de aquellas que como se levantan, se cambian de ropa y salen y se olvidan el cepillo.

Yami al verla un poco mas y sale a correr. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

"Next!"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?" Preguntó con voz chillona

"Por que detesto a las mujeres que no se molestan en mirarse al espejo. NEXT MONSTRUO"

Cuarta candidata: Mana.

Es egipcia de nacimiento. Su padre Mahado tiene una empresa de juegos de magia que siempre funcionan y sorprenden a todos. Le encanta Duelo de Monstruo y su personaje favorito es la maga oscura. Suele disfrazarse de ella en convenciones.

"Hola, un gusto soy mana" Saludo con un beso en cada mejilla

"Hola, soy Yami. El placer es mío. ¿Qué quieres para tomar?"

"Solo jugo por favor."

Ambos empezaron a charlar animadamente sobre sus gustos y lo que odiaban. De allí empezaron a hacer observaciones sobre los anteriores candidatos, en especial de esa chica Tea. Visitaron diferentes lugares, como museos con exposiciones egipcias, charlaron e intercambiaron información. Cuando se dieron cuenta habían estado juntos unos 20 minutos. Lamentablemente Yami debía tomar una decisión: o llamaba a la siguiente o terminaba con esto pidiéndole una segunda cita.

"Mira, me la pase muy bien contigo pero debo decir que prefiero quedar como amigo. Así que debo decir Next!"

"Por mi esta bien. Solo me agradas como amigo pero no eres lo que yo quiero en un chico para que sea mi pareja. Gracias por el buen rato."

"Por nada." - _Ra… Solo una persona más… Ojala que el siguiente no sea alguien desagradable…-_

Quinto candidato: Yuugi Motou

Es un joven entusiasta. Tiene apenas 23 años y no es muy alto para su edad. Ese es su mayor problema, muchos lo consideran aun un niño por su apariencia. Le encantan los duelos, trabaja en una tienda mientras finaliza sus estudios de arqueología. Tiene un corazón noble y no le gusta ver sufrir a los demás.

Cuando Yami lo vio bajar del autobús tuvo que tragar saliva para no babear. El pequeño llevaba puesto un pantalón negro ajustado y un top sin mangas gris. Todo indicaba que era casi del mismo estilo que el primero excepto por una cosa: llevaba del cuello un colgante algo extraño, una pirámide dorada no muy grande.

"Hola, me llamo Yuugi. Un gusto conocerte" Le dice sonriendo

"H-Hola" Respondió con algo de dificultad ya que por alguna razón no lograba juntar bien las palabras. "S-Soy Y-Ya-mi. ¿Q-Quieres… a-acom-pa-ñar-me a comprar… cartas?"

Se golpeó mentalmente ¡¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?! ¿Pudo haberlo invitado a CUALQUIER lugar! ¡Y JUSTO SE LE OCURRÍA ESO!

"Bueno… Pero… ¿Seguro no prefieres entrar y pasar el rato?" Fue la respuesta del menor. Aunque este mentalmente se recriminó. ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?! ¡Ahora seguro y por abrir la boca lo echaba!

Yami solo lo observo un instante atónito. Nadie, desde que tenía memoria, lo había contradicho. Y ahora… Este joven, que apenas lo conocía unos segundos… ¡Rechazaba su cita!

Yugi al ver el silencio del mayor lo interpreto como que lo estaba rechazando silenciosamente. Ya le había pasado…

"Bueno… Será mejor que regrese al autobús… Antes de que…" Dijo empezándose a marcharse

"Oye, oye… Yo no te he echado…" Lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo. "Además… Tienes razón. Mejor entremos a bailar un rato."

Justamente ambos estaban cerca de un local donde se escuchaba música agradable para pasar el rato y bailar. Los dos jóvenes entraron y primero se sentaron a hablar y comer mientras esperaban que pasara la música adecuada. Cuando empezó a tocar el tema que ambos esperaban, se dirigieron a la pista y empezaron a bailar.

Se notaba cierta dinámica entre ambos, la sincronización. Como si hubieran estado juntos por años y no solo unos minutos. Cada tanto se miraban directamente a los ojos. No necesitaba comulación de palabras entre los dos. Bastaba solo con mirada para que uno supiera lo que el otro quería. No les importo cuando la melodía terminó y le siguió una lenta. Siguieron bailando con un ritmo mucho más suave y siempre al compás de la música.

De a poco se fueron acercando. Cada vez más. Al tiempo que entrecerraban los ojos pero sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante. Hasta que acortaron la distancia y sus labios se unieron en una danza suave y calmada. Los labios del mayor eran suaves y expertos mientras que guiaban a los del menor que se le notaba la experiencia en ese aspecto pero que igualmente no dejaba de ser dulce y embriagante.

Un color carmín se asomó en las mejillas de ambos chicos... Cuando ambos se separaron se pusieron un poco más rojos y decidieron regresar a su mesa. Terminaron sus bebidas y un pequeño silencio se interno entre ambos. Pero no duró mucho ya que Yami lo interrumpió.

"La pase muy bien. En especial al final… De modo que… La decisión es tuya. Puedes aceptar una segunda cita conmigo o tomar los 2.500 yenes que ganaste e irte y no vernos mas."

Yami aguanto la respiración ni bien lo dijo. En verdad ese chico le gustaba y esperaba que aceptara la propuesta de la segunda cita. Realmente quería conocerlo mejor y…

Los pensamientos del mayor fueron interrumpidos por la voz del menor.

"Ya decidí."

"¿Y?" preguntó ansioso.

"Quiero la segunda cita." Fue su veredicto.

"¡Que bueno! Ya me estabas preocupando… Pensé que quizás no aceptarías…" Comentó preocupado provocando risas en el menor.

Yugi se levanto de su asiento para luego sentarse en el regazo de Yami, tomarlo por el cuello, cortar la distancia entre ambos y juntar sus labios en una suave y rica caricia.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron unos momentos más en el lugar para luego marcharse a un lugar más cómodo y lejos de las cámaras que los seguían.

**¿Fin?**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Todavía no es el fin. : Me falta lo que sucedió DENTRO del autobús durante todas las citas y hasta que termine. Así es el programa. La idea no es mía. Ni los personajes. Ni Yugi oh. Soy solo una loca que junto a otra fanática ideo esta locura de fanfic. Espero que se hayan divertido…_

_Si quieren darnos sugerencias para lo que sucederá dentro del autobús, pueden dejarme reviews. Se aceptan de todo. Menos bombas por favor. Que todavía tengo otros dos fic en progreso y tres más en mente. Uno gracioso. Dos no. ¡Necesitamos ideas!_


End file.
